The Little House of Whores
by MidoriReika
Summary: AU! Sora and Roxas Miyamoto have been forced into prostitution after the suicied of their mother. Now, they live in a dumpy whore house with an abusive pimp. How will they get though this? AkuRoku SoIku implied SaiXem and maybe Zemyx. Obviouse M
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts but man if I did...*drools while thinking of the posibilites***

**ANYWAY!...I got this idea out of the blue one day. It's slightly based off of an episode of C.S.I. were it went from New York to Miami to Las Vegas. ((I think I got the order right)) Which is odd seeing as I haven't seen it since early October late September and it is now January. The title came from a miss understanding. I was at a dance compition and one of them was called "Little Shop of Horror" and I thought they said "Little Shop of Whores". The last name comes from the anime Pani Poni Dash!.**

**DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sora and Roxas Miyamoto were seventeen years old senior twins. Anyone who saw them thought they where you're run of the mill students. Everyone who knew them knew their father left their mother. However, nobody knew what was going on in their lives right now.

"Roxas what are we going to do?" Sora asked his twin. "We don't have a job and we have nowhere to go"

The twins were at their mother's grave, not knowing to do.

"I don't know Sora…I really don't know. She left us with nothing." Roxas said shaking his head. "I never thought that she would kill herself without leaving anything for us to live off of"

"I really don't know what to do. We can't go to college without money and we missed to much school to even graduate high school now."

* * *

Riku was walking down the street wearing a skimpy outfit with his friend Axel who was also dressed skimpy. They passed by the grave yard and saw the twins.

"Axel?" Riku asked.

"What?"

"Do you see those two?"

Axel looked over to see what the hell Riku was talking about.

"You mean the two hot guys in the cemetery by the grave?"

"Yep, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, not really"

"Axel if we bring those two back then Father won't beat us for not meeting our weekly quota"

"What makes you think that?"

"BECAUSE if you recruit more bitches then the pimp doesn't beat you when you're a little under quota!"

"Oh, I get you! Let's go"

* * *

"Do you think that ice cream parlor will hire us?" Sora asked.

"We got kicked out so I highly doubt it."

Sora sighed.

"Did you guys say you need a job?"

The twins looked back to see a skimpy redhead walking up to them with a silver haired boy who was just as skimpy.

"Um…yeah. Our mother committed suicide and left us with literally nothing," Roxas explained.

"So you guys need a place to stay too?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah kind of" Sora said.

"Well I think we have a solution for you," said the silver haired boy. "How would you feel with something up your ass?"

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled. "Are you trying to make us prostitutes?"

"We're Bitches NOT prostitutes," said the redhead. "Xemnas lets you live in the whore house so you have a place to live, and you make a profit for fucking and getting fucked"

"Let us have a talk before we make our decision," Roxas said pulling Sora away.

"You're not seriously thinking about this are you?" Sora asked once out of ear shot.

"Sora, we don't really have a choice. We may have to do this if we want a roof over our heads and money to live on."

Sora sighed.

"I know. I just don't want to acknowledge it."

"So are you in?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Not really. Let's let them know"

Roxas went back to the bitches.

"Okay," Roxas said "We're in. My name is Roxas and this is my twin brother Sora"

"I'm Riku," said the silver haired boy.

"My name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"No Axel I totally forgot your name," Roxas said sarcastically.

Sora and Riku laughed at this. Axel gave Riku a death glare before looking back at Roxas.

"You better not pull that shit with Xemnas or he WILL beat you. Oh and when you speak to him, call him 'Xemnas Daddy' got it memorized?"

"Call him Xemnas Daddy got it"

"Okay fallow us" Riku said.

Sora and Roxas fallowed Riku and Axel to a place down town. It looked pretty crappy and there were a ton of run down old houses. Roxas could swear he was getting a contact high. It wasn't till they got to a big run down red house did they really know what they were really getting into. There were several other men and a few women out on the old wraparound porch that was missing boards here and there. The porch didn't have a railing but it looked like it did at one point. Roxas guessed that a few of the bitches that lived there had gotten ether high or drunk and had managed to break the off.

"Here we are," Axel said. "Hey Marluxia, where's Xemnas Daddy?!"

A pink haired bitch smoking what looked like a joint looked over to Axel and Riku noticing the new kids.

"He's in his room with Saix," Marluxia said. "I'm sure he'll take time for a couple more bitches assuming that's what those kids are for"

"Yep," Riku said. "Found them at the grave yard said they needed a job and a place to stay so I let them know of the offer and they accepted it."

"Well I can take you to Xemnas Daddy but only if you do the honor of marking them. I hate the marking!"

"We'd have to do it anyway so get your stoned ass to showing us were Xemnas Daddy is"

"Fine, fine"

Marluxia got up from his position and waved them in. The five went up a couple flights of stairs before making it to a blue door. There was moaning from inside the door. Roxas wondered if he made all the bitches sleep with him.

"Xemnas Daddy Axel and Riku came with two new hoes for you," Marluxia said.

"Come in!" said a voice through heavy paints.

They opened the door to see a tan man with long white hair thrusting into a man with long blue hair with and "X" scared on his face.

"These two, are they legal?" he asked.

"We will be next week," Sora said.

The tan man pulled out of his bitch and went over to them, still clearly hard. He then slapped Riku in the face.

"You failed to meet your quota again didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Father I tried but I'm only a few dollars short this time."

"Father?" Sora asked. "You mean to say your father is your pimp?"

"Silence!"

"Sir, our father left us and our mother killed herself without leaving anything for us," Roxas said. "Don't hurt him for helping us out even if he's under quota. I'm Roxas Miyamoto."

"You will call me Xemnas Daddy from now on. And you are?"

"Sora Miyamoto, Roxas' twin"

"You will do the same," Xemnas turned his back and made his way to the bed. "Axel, Riku, for now I'll let it go, mark them and teach them the ropes"

"Yes Father," Riku said bowing before leaving.

Axel, Sora, and Roxas fallowed Riku out of the room.

"What does he mean by 'mark'?" Sora asked.

"Have you ever heard of branding?" Axel asked. "Farmers would brand their cattle so other farmers won't steal their cattle and claim it as their own."

"What does that have to do with us?" Sora asked stupidly.

"It's the same thing with ho's dumbass!" Roxas said frustrated.

Sora gulped. He didn't like needles and was quite terrified of them.

"You'll help me through it right Roxas?" Sora whispered terrified.

"If they'll let me"

The four made it to a room that looked like it was supposed to be a bathroom. There was a toilet a shower and a sink but it was so old dirty and covered with mold it was hard to tell. On the sink was a tattoo machine, several tattoo needles, some rubbing alcohol and a blood soaked rag.

"Is this really safe?" Sora asked nervously.

"No but is anything really safe when you're a hoe?" Riku asked.

"He has a point Sora" Riku replied.

Axel gestured towards what they presumed was the toilet while Riku prepared the machine. Roxas, being the braver of the two, sat down.

"Pull down your color," Axel said. "The brand goes on the right side of the neck"

Axel pulled aside his hair to show a black symbol. To Roxas, it looked like a pointy penis with a line going through where the head and shaft would connect. ((If you couldn't tell, it's the organization symbol and don't say that's not what it looks like!)) Riku, after pulling Vaseline and ink out of a medicine cabnet, pulled aside his long silver hair to show them his.

"Don't forget the plastic wrap this time," Axel told Riku.

Riku nodded before he left for the kitchen.

"Ready Roxas?"

"No but go ahead"

Axel took out a piece of card board with to symbol cut out in the middle and taped it on the right side of Roxas' neck. He put rubbing alcohol on the needle before dipping it into the black ink. He put it on Roxas and turned it on. Roxas bit his lip as Axel stained the once pure white skin black. After about an hour and a half both twins were branded and being shown to the room that all the male hoes shared and were given skimpy outfits to wear on the job.

"Sleep in your underwear," Axel explained. "Your clothes will be even more discus ting then they would if you just wore them out. If Xemnas Daddy calls for you, you go no if ands or buts."

Axel went to his bed and sat down. He lied down wishing them a good night before turning the lights off.

"Roxas?" Sora asked in the darkness. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"This is a terrible idea but it's all we can do," Roxas said. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can get out of this once we're able to get back on our feet."

Roxas lied down on his bed.

"Good night Sora"

"Good night"

* * *

**R&R and again, DON'T KILL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KH but if I did it wouldn't be Disney...or would it?**

**GRRAHH! I HATE MY COMPUTER! The stupid thing keeps going off and online and it pisses me off. Also microsoft word stoped working and to use it again I need to buy an 18 digit code. If something comes standered to a computer then WHY THE FUCKING HELL DO I NEED TO BUY A CODE TO USE IT!? Anyway, I need to get as much of this done before kittenrock kills me. I aslo should get off my lazy ass and type Call of the Wild but that probably won't happen in the near future.**

**By the way I KNOW how tattoos work. I forgot to clarify that in the last chapter. I have one so one would only hope that I would know how it goes.**

**-----**

Chapter 2

It's been about a week since Sora and Roxas were brought to the brothel and were getting ready for their first day on duty. Xemnas rotated his whores so that half were on the streets one week and half were in the brothel the next. He decided to put them on the same rotation as Axel and Riku since they wear the ones to bring them in to begin with.

"Remember Roxas when the costumer buzzes in we line up and go down the line telling our names," Axel reminded. "Fifty to talk one hundred for head two hundred for sex and it goes up from there. You get extra money if you top so hope you get one of those."

"Yeah they don't hurt as much," Sora mumbled, Roxas being the only on to hear.

"Hey Axel have you seen Kairi?" Riku asked. "Isn't she on the same rotation as us?"

Axel looked around for the one known as Kairi.

"Last time I checked she was. Where the hell did she go?"

A brunette girl wearing a pink tiny mini skirt and white bikini top came in. She looked upset about something.

"Kairi where were you? If someone would have buzzed in you'd be fucked!" Riku whispered.

"I'm sorry Riku. I'm having a problem. You see-"

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!_

"Tell us later we have to go," Axel said getting up.

The nine hoes went in a line down to the living room. They lined up in front of the couch where some crotchety old dude on the sofa.

"Left to right," Xemnas demanded.

"Kairi"

"Luxord"

"Riku"

"Xaldin"

"Axel"

"Xion"

"Xigbar"

"Sora"

"Roxas"

"I see you have two new ones Xemnas," said the old dude.

"Why yes, Master Xehanort, twins"

"Twins eh?"

Roxas and Sora began to get nervous. They knew they would have to do strange things but on the first day?

"How much would it be for both?"

Xemnas pondered for a little.

"Well seeing as you would be the first costumer and since their both virgins a would say about a thou," Xemnas replied.

"I have the money"

"Be my guest. Sora, Roxas, show the client to the room."

The two gulped and lead them to the room. The Creepy Crotchety Old Guy fallowing behind

-Line break because I'm not THAT mean to the characters I write about that actually LIKE!-

Sora and Roxas were crumpled up on their bed after the job was finished.

"I feel dirty" Sora said.

"It's always like that the first time," Riku said. "Especially with a family member but I won't go into how I know"

"Fair enough" Roxas said.

"By the way Kairi" Axel interjected. "What were you going to tell us?"

"Oh..." Kairi said looking ashamed. "I'm...I'm pregnant..."

"How did that happen?" Xion asked. "I mean...I I_KNOW_how it happens but Xemnas puts females on birth control and with the streaked female condom rule..."

"The Creepy Crotchety Old Guy's snapped last time"

"Eww, the baby belongs to the Creepy Crotchety Old Guy?" Roxas asked.

Kairi nodded.

"Kairi you have to get ride of it before Xemnas Daddy finds out," Xigbar said. "He'll beat the shit out of you until you miscarry"

"I can't afford it!"

"I have an idea," Luxord said, looking up from his game of solitaire. "We can pull all our money together and she'll be able to do it"

"I'm in" Riku said.

"Same" Xion replied.

"So are we" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

Xigbar nodded.

"Okay then it's setteled. We all pich in to get Kairi an abortion," Axel said. "BUT this doesn't leave the room. If Saix finds out then Xemnas Daddy will. Got it Memorized?"

They all nodded.

Roxas and Sora were joined on their bed by Riku and Axel.

"Sorry about dragging you two into this" Riku said.

"You actually saved us" Sora said. "We'd be homless if it wasn't for you"

"So whats the deal with this Six guy anyway?" Roxas asked.

"Saix is the bottom bitch," Axel said. "Top of the hoe vine."

"Hoe vine?" Sora/Roxas asked.

"If something happens then Saix will tell be the first to get the info. Then it goes down from Riku and all the way down to you guys and then from you guys it may continue to other hoe's from other pimps depending on the information." Xion said coming over to the others.

"That makes since but why is Riku second?" Sora asked.

There was a silence. Riku got up and walked to the bathroom shutting the door, or at least as shut as the door would get.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Xemnas Daddy is Riku's father" Luxord said.

"That's terrible! Why wouldn't his mother do anything? Why the hell would he force his son to sell himself?" Roxas asked.

"They didn't want him. They called him an accident and said he was better off dead" Axel said. "He's always been my best friend and would tell me everything. One day is mother over dosed on heroin and marijuana laced with angel dust. So Xemnas Daddy 'put him to work' and started the whore house."

-------

**FINISHED WITH DIET COKE WHOPPER AFTER TASTE PNEUMONIA GROWING IN AN ANIMAL CAGE BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND THE BEDDING TOKIO HOTEL AND t.A.T.u!**

**I feel bad for Riku...unfortunatly I don't really watch/play Final Fantasy so Riku was the only suitable candidate. Don't worry Riku fan girls, he will proval in the end. (Granted he will have several mental and phisical scars but not the point)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own K.H. but if I did Riku and Sora (as well as Axel and Roxas) would be a couple. Also Sora would be able to dress himself and not have to have the fairies do it.**

**ANYWAY, my computers hard drive broke so it took awhile to get anything up. I have to share it and people at my house like to read over my shoulder. I may or may not get grounded for typing this around kids. Plus I have US Government homework and a song project for ASL II. Also (embarisingly enough) I watarted typing my Lea/Isa but havn't thought of a name yet. **

-----

The Candy group, Xion, Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, and Kairi, had done a good job of keeping the Cherry group, Larxene, Lexaeus, Saix, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Namine, and Vexen, from finding out Kairi's secret. The butts where soar from doing over time, but other than that they were almost up to enough money for Kairi's abortion.

"I can't believe we did all this within four weeks!" Sora said exited.

"I can," Axel said. "When it comes to keeping everyone's ass safe we really pull together"

"So, basically, we're a family of hoes?" Sora asked.

"Most of us don't have anywhere else to go," Luxord said. " The only one who still has relatives who care about them, other than you two, is Axel"

"Yep, and I have to do this so my little bro has a was to live without being like me," Axel said. "Our parents died in a car crash a few years ago. My brother and I wound up job hopping before I came here. It's not the best job but it gets him through collage."

"That's so sad," Sora said sadly. "I never would have thought-"

There was a loud bang as Xemnas kicked open the door. He looked infuriated about something, eyes blood shot, and stared right at Kairi.

"I hear your pregnant," he said loudly. "I also hear that all of you bitches knew about it too."

Everyone stared in shock and terror. Everyone, except Sora and Roxas, had felt the wrath of Xemnas when he was pissed off at you.

Xemnas revealed that he had a metal baseball bat behind his back. He swung, hitting Kairi in the abdomen. He beat her until he was sure the infant would die, then turned to the rest of the whores. He swung landing a hit on Luxord in the leg. He swung around hitting the whores for deceiving him. He got Roxas in the head and the bat roachedto Sora's leaving nasty wounds. Most of it was one hit and done, except for Kairi and Riku.

Kairi was hit multiple times to end the baby's life. As for Riku, Sora really didn't know the answer. He figured Xemnas would be easier on his own flesh and blood but Riku was struk more then Kairi.

Later that night, Sora sneaked over to Riku's bed. Kairi was groaning in pain in her own bed, having a miscarriage, so it wasn't too hard in the line of staying quite.

"Riku, why is he worse with you then anyone else?"

Riku turned over to look at Sora. He felt like he could trust him, but he wasn't sure why.

"He blames me for my family's death," Riku explained. "My mother had a seizure while giving birth to me. It was from a decease linked with pregnancy but I can't remember what it was. Any way when I was about thirteen my grandma had to take me some where and there was a crash on her was to pick me up and she died. He blames me for it and I don't blame him. It's all my fault anyway."

"No it's not," Sora said laying down next to Riku. "You're not that kinda person."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes"

Riku smiled. The two young men cuddled into each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry again for it taking so long. Kittenrock is going to KILL me...oh well I really like this story. I think I might of accidentally reveled my views on abortion in this chapter though. I'm thinking about putting in what happened with Roxas, Sora and Master Xehanort in chapter two so write a review on your opinion about that. I really do feel bad for Riku BTW!**

**OKAY CONTEST! (cause I feel like it) If you answer the question properly you get ether a fan fiction or a half desent half crappy drawing! Let's see how many people paid attention in Biology class!**

**Why do guys have nipples?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own K.H. but if I did Birth by Sleep would have already been dubbed. **

**Sorry about the time between updates. Fan fiction hates me enogh to delete my progress. I have a request for Xion-13. GIVE ME BACK RIKU, SORA, ROXAS AND AXEL! I NEED THEM FOR THE STORY!**

**Also I have the two winners for my little contest. With-All-Hearts won the fan fiction and ezzaezzy from Deviant Art. I'm not given times so I just did both.**

* * *

Zexion was sitting on his bed wearing a crappy shirt and holy pants he bought from a local Goodwill. He was reading an old tattered psychology book form before he was kicked out of the university for not paying his dues. He would have been a great psychologist if he could have payed. He often helped the Cherrys and sometimes the Candys with their problems.

Demyx walked wearing a pair of sweat pants from before he came to the whore house five years ago. His guitar was hanging over his shoulder as he walked. He sat down on Zexion's bed, putting his instrument in his lap.

"Hey hon," he said starting to play.

"Hey," Zexion said closing his text book.

"Hows your life going?"

"It's life. I got a thou the other day."

"That's great! I reached my quota but other than that."

"Demyx, I've been thinking and I was wondering, do you think we'll ever be able to get out of here one day?"

Demyx stopped playing and thought about it.

"Probably not," he said. "Not alive anyway."

"Your probably right," Zexion said with a sigh. "We have to die before we get out of this hell."

Demyx put his guitar on the bed and lied his head in Zexion's lap.

"If I would have known we couldn't get out without dieing I would have stuck with the strip joint, even if it paid less."

"If you stayed at the strip joint we wouldn't have meet."

"You have a point. I really don't want to think about that but it's true"

Marluxia, looking stoned as usual, came in the bedroom and looked at the pair on the bed.

"Hey guys, can I barrow some flow? (1)" he asked.

"No, we are NOT going to aid you to in getting drugs," Zexion said. "Go use your own money."

"Can't. Saix took it away after I got caught with acid."

"You can live with out drugs Marluxia," Demyx replied.

"Dude, have you ever tryed drugs before? Once you start you can't stop. You just CAN'T dude!"

"Vexen did," Demyx pointed out.

"Saix made Vexen quite after he almost ODed and he almost DIED from withdraw!"

"Shut the fuck up Marluxia! I can hear you down the hall!" Larxene said entering the room.

It was then that the group could hear screaming down the hall. They stayed there listening as the screaming and yelling continued.

_-ZOMGLINEBREAKICAN'TFINDTHESPACEBARI'!!1!!1!!ONE!!EXCAMATIONPOINT!-_

Axel walked down the street wearing sweat pants and a black hoodie with orange and red flames on it. He was heading towards the University so he couldn't be caught there or else. He went down an ally and once at the end he waited. Soon an orange haired boy walked out of a cafe near by.

"Lea!" Axel yelled in a hushed voice.

The boy looked over and started to walk towards Axel.

"Hey Axel," he said.

"I'm sorry Lea but Xemnas took most of my money. All I have is my living money. Here, take it."

"Axel no, you need it."

"Lea, you have to take it. If you don't they may kick you out for not paying fee's."

"Axel I have a job I'll be fine."

"Lea listen to me! I don't want you to end up like I am. Take a good look at me! Do you want to end up like this?"

Lea looked at his big brother. Axel, who was usually pale, looked like he could be mistaken for an Asian because of his bruises. He was mostly yellow from the healing ones but had purple spots on him as well. Axel was cut up real bad as well. He looked like he almost lost a fight with a giant machine. Lea began to cry.

"Axel why do you do this job? You look worse every time I see you. Why can't you work at Burger King or something?"

"Lea you know why. You know as well as I do that murder is murder no matter what the cause or reason," Axel said starting to tear up.

Axel and Lea hugged sharing a brotherly moment. Axel was never proud of what he did. He didn't like to admit the actual cause of his fathers death was himself even if it did save Lea. That's the reason he always said a car crash.

Lea started to shiver, suddenly getting cold from the memory. Axel, who WAS wearing a shirt underneath, pulled off his hoodie and gave it to Lea.

"Here, keep it as a way to remember me. This way I'll always be with you."

Lea nodded taking the hoodie and putting it on. It smelled like stollie but most of Axel's stuff did. That could be expected when one had an alcoholic room mate.

"Thanks Axel."

"Your welcome. Now take the money and get to class. And don't worry about me so much, I can take care of myself and if I can't Riku and I have each others backs. As for the money you know I can easily get more."

"Okay," he said taking the money. "I love you Axel."

"I love you too Lea"

The brothers embraced on last time before they headed their separate ways.

* * *

**1. Flow=cash  
2. Stollie=vodka**

**HOLY SHIT I FINALLY DID IT! I lost my ruff draft half way through and had to type a chunk via memory. Before any one says any thing about me being a sick fuck and writing about incest, I know several people who say they love their siblings but not in THAT way. Axel and Lea went through hard times and have learned the hard way to say "I love you" before leaving them. The reason you may ask? You may not see them ever again.**

**R&R PLEASE! If you don't I won't give Sora his ritalin! (and I'll be sitting there with my camera recording the WHOLE thing!)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**It's been forever since I updated. My twitter account is SweetNuttcase so if you want quicker updates fallow me there.**

In this chapter I wanted to show Axel's story so here it is!

* * *

Twenty-one year old Axel Martin was helping his mom clean up from their dinner. It was just him, Lea and his mother. Mr. Martin was, they assumed, at work still. He usually didn't came home until after everyone was in bed, which meant Axel was the father figure of the house.

"Axel, Lea, Baby needs some more dog food, will you two go with her to the pet store to pick some up?" asked the sweet ginger haired women.

"Sure Mom," Axel said. "Lea can you get her leash?"

"Sure thing bro!" Lea said running to the front closet.

Lea grabbed a thick pink dog leash and his jacket before making his way to the front door where his brother was waiting.

"Come on Baby, we're going for a walk!" Axel yelled.

A large German Shepard ran down the stair hopping up to lick her masters face. Lea put on her leash before lovingly petting their number one girl. Axel opened the storm door letting Baby out before him and Lea. It took them about a half hour to get to the pet store, and were greeted by Lea's friend Isa.

"Hey Isa!" Lea yelled seeing his friend.

"Hey Lea, hi Axel."

"Nice to see ya Isa," Axel said.

Baby pulled her leash out of Lea's grip running up to pounce on Isa. She knocked him over, licking his face, making the bird in the cage that Isa was changing squawk in annoyance. The pink cockatoo hated Baby. It would often try to get out of it's cage and attack the sweet canine.

"Baby get off!" Isa yelled. "I have to finish cleaning Susanna's cage!"

Lea laughed pulling Baby off his friend. Isa, annoyed, put the last of the news paper at the bottom of Susanna's cage before closing the door for the linner.

"So what is it you two need?" Isa asked going back behind the counter.

"Baby needs more dog food,"Lea said.

"Lea why don't I take Baby and you can get the food." Axel said.

"Sounds good."

After buying the food, and talking to Isa for another sixteen minutes, the brothers started to make their half hour walk home. When they got home, it was quiet.

"I wonder where Mom is?" Lea asked.

"She probably went to the grocery store, she'll be back later."

The brothers let Baby off her leash and went to their individual bedrooms. Axel laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling fan. All of a sudden, out of no wear, Axel heard a gun shot and scream from his parents room. Baby started to bark and there was another gun shot and Baby yelped. Axel sat up as he heard footsteps into Lea's bedroom.

"Dad?" Lea asked. "What are you doing? DAD STOP!"

Axel got up, grabbed his gun, and ran into Lea's room. His father was on Lea forcing off his pants.

"Get off him!" Axel yelled pointing his gun at his father.

Mr. Martin looked at his oldest son with blood shot eyes, obviously drunk.

"You stay put Axel! After I'm done with your brother I'm going to deal with you."

"I'll get Mom and she'll-"

"You can go tell her but she can't do anything! She's already been taken care of, as well as your stupid dog."

Axel's eyes went wide and started tear up.

"Axel run! Save yourself!"

"No," Axel yelled putting his hand on the trigger. "GET OFF MY BABY BROTHER!"

Mr. Martin lifted up his youngest son's legs. Axel shut his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Then he woke up with a scream. Axel looked around the room, seeing all the whores still asleep. He looked over to Riku's bed and realized that something was off. Sora was asleep in Riku's bed, curled up against his chest.

"SHIT!" Axel yelled.

He jumped up from his bed and went to Riku's bed. He yanked Sora up earning a squeak.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Axel yelled. "DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED!"

"Axel what are doing?" Roxas asked, still half asleep.

Axel threw Sora onto his own bed. Afterwords, Axel went to the window and pulled off the moth eaten curtins, letting sunlight in the room.

"Look around Sora, pay special attention to Kairi, Riku, and I!" he hollered.

The twins did as Axel asked. Kairi was bruised badly and had blood covering her lower body from having her miscarriage. Axel was also bruised, yellow in some places from healing. Axel had several scars, scabs, and gashes. Riku was the worse of them all. He was a pale man but looked tan from the amount of bruises he had. He was literally black, blue, yellow, and red. Riku looked as though he was shaking hands with death himself. Every one of the whores were skinny from malnutrition. It reminded him of the people on commercials for feeding children in Indiaby giving them nickels a day. They all were beaten and their bones were showing threw their skin.

"Do you really want to end up like us? Do you really want to go agenst the rules?" Axel huffed. "You break the rules, you get beaten."

Axel went to the door before turning around and looking at Kairi.

"Kairi you can have my shower today. I can always get one somewhere else."

Then Axel left not saying another word. Sora looked sadly down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know..."

"It's okay Sora, who would have known Axel would have freaked out."

* * *

**That's it! Again the best and quickest way to get updates on fan fic and DA are probably twitter and again it's SweetNuttcase.**


	6. SORRY GUYS!

_**I hate to do this to you guys but I have one hell of a cyst on the tendon of my right wrist. So basically I have a big ball of water pushing against my muscle and bone tissue and it hurts like hell. This means that until its fixed I'm going to have to go on hiatus. I really don't want to but if its going to get better I'm going to have to restrict wrist use to note taking, homework, and ASL. **_

_**AGAIN I am VERY sorry guys! When it get s better I PROMISE that I'll update all my fan fictions! **_


	7. OWWW!

Okay guys I has some 'splaining to do! So the cyst is GONE! But unfortunately it was bigger that we thought…it went from just being on the top to going through the FUCKING BONES! It hurts like hell so the hideous is going to be longer than I thought. SORRY GUYS I'M ONE HANDED RIGHT NOW!


End file.
